


07

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	07

再开学，叶九歌已经是一名初四学生了。  
这同样意味着，他要毕业去参加中考了。  
本来以叶九歌的能力，上个好高中一点问题都没有，可是他却破天荒的拼命学习起来。  
白晏殊虽只比他大上一岁，但却没有上高中。  
他是被大学特招的学生。  
叶九歌也想同他一样。  
他想追随白晏殊的脚步，和他在一个学校学习……  
也许是这样吧，不知道什么时候，他心里就有了这个答案。  
他想和白晏殊离得更近一些……想……  
啊呸！我在想什么！  
叶九歌的脸顿时红得像猴子的屁股，他捂着脸，只觉得脸上滚烫无比，像是发烧了一样。  
自己到底为什么会想这种东西啊啊啊！  
是分化成Ω的原因吗……没这么严重吧？！  
难道……百度上那货说的是真的？  
他喜欢白晏殊？胡扯！  
叶九歌把脸埋在书本之间，过了好一会儿，温度才勉强降了下来，他这才抬起头来，继续学习  
啊，这种东西他想什么啊？想了才是有问题吧  
而且，又何必去想？  
只要自己知道，自己想要去做那件事就好了。  
至于原因？想它做什么。  
没有原因。  
后来，死党季凌天知道了他的想法，笑得直打滚，说：“那什么，不会传言说的是真的吧，你真对你那名义上的哥……有想法？”  
叶九歌面无表情的看了他一眼，继续学习。  
“别以为你装作学习就可以不回答我的问题，逃避是没有用的哦～”  
“你滚！”  
“耳朵根都红了，看，我说对了！”  
“你闭嘴！”  
本来叶九歌的耳朵根根本没红，但此刻似是想到了什么，直接从耳朵根红到了耳朵尖。  
“季凌天，我看你是要死！”  
叶九歌扑向季凌天，二人打作一团。  
众女生默默围观，还有些好事者围着起哄。  
“打的好，打的妙……哎呦，叶学委你打我干嘛，明明揍的是季学委！”  
“谁起哄谁挨揍。”  
叶九歌收回了拳头，冷冷的看了起哄者一眼。  
“叶学委，你怎么这么不讲理呢？大家就是开个玩笑，你还恼羞成怒了？”  
“你滚。”  
叶九歌再次被气走，他默默的回了教室，继续学习。  
可是，同学们起哄的那几句话，就像是被录入了复读机一般，环绕在他的耳边，让他怎么也无法静下心来去学习。  
“学委，你该不会是真的喜欢上了……你哥吧？”  
“大概是，你看，脸都红成那个样子了，啧啧。”  
“说的对啊，学委可真是假正经啊”  
“……是啊是啊。”  
想到这里，叶九歌的脸便烧了起来，他将脸埋进书本，却依旧无法平静。  
“啊，这都什么跟什么啊！”  
自已，难不成还真喜欢上了白晏殊？  
才不会，但是……  
似乎在不知不觉之间，白晏殊己经占据了自己生活中的一大部分。  
甚至，自已只与白晏殊分隔了一天，便无比心痒。  
本以为他是怀念捉弄自家老哥时的快乐，习现在细细想来，他大约，是真的，有点喜欢上了白晏殊吧。  
但，也有可能是Ω对α的……  
这学期，他看到很多分化成Ω的妹子，看到个长得帅的α就往上贴，粘的死死的，烦得人α火冒三丈。  
叶九歌思来想去，最终还是选择百度一下。  
大概自己就是这么个活得乱七八糟的人吧，连这种事情都搞不明白。  
问：如果你怀疑自己喜欢上一个人了怎么办？  
答：小弟弟原来是你呀，怎么，被我说中了～  
叶九歌沉默良久，既而关掉手机，抬头望天。  
这位大姐怎么什么事都有你？  
手机忽然震动，他打开一看，又有一位用户的回答了他。  
答：当你怀疑你自己喜欢他时，那就是喜欢上他了。  
叶九歌看了一眼百度上的内容，僵了一僵。  
啊，还是换个话题吧。  
至于自己到底喜不喜欢白晏殊，好像都不那么重要了。  
反正，只要……  
啊，自己这样想，好像有点过分了。  
叶九歌拿起笔，继续奋笔疾书。


End file.
